Interruptions
by monkey-mad-jen
Summary: Catherine and Sara keep getting interrupted. Don't know what rating to give it so went on the safe side. Longest story I have ever written.


I do not own CSI or The Song 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon

Sorry about the bad spelling and grammer. Reviews are very welcome good or bad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the door after a long and boring night at work, I had been stuck on paperwork as no call outs had come in all night. Dropping my keys by the door on the way in, I go in search for my lovely girlfriend. I find Catherine still in bed snuggled up under the covers before joining her I stripped down to shorts and vest top. Soon as I get in to the bed Catherine rolls on top of me and I wrap my arms round her waist.

"Morning babe, how was work?" Catherine asked while softly kissing on my neck, its very hard to form any kind conversation why Catherine doing that to me, now also running her hands up and down my torso slightly rubbing the sides of my breast at the some time.

"It was boring as hell, we had no work to. So I was stuck doing paperwork all night, I missed you" while I was saying this I slowly worked my hands up her back, up her neck in to her beautiful blond hair, gentle pushing her down so I could kiss her. Catherine gets the message and touches her lips against mine, nibbling on my lower lip. I get fed up for her teasing me and flip as over, pinning her wrist above her head on the bed.

This time I lean down and kiss her passionately, I bring one of my hands down and starting running it up her stomach then under her top making my way up to her breast. Just as am about to reach it, I hear my phone blasting out 'sex on fire' which is a very good song at this moment. I hear Catherine moan and mumble some thing like 'this better be good' as I pull away and reach of my phone.

"Sidle" I say rather rudely after being interrupted with the little time I get with Catherine. She has been working day shift for the last 6 months, so the only time we get together is couple hours in the morning and that only if I finish work on time which doesn't happen very often, then few hours in the afternoon/early evening but this is when we spend time with Lindsey. So this moment we're having is very rare and special to us.

It's Grissom on the phone so I know it not going to be good news "what the fu..." Catherine hits me on the arm, we have promised Lindsey we would stop cursing and that means when she not here as well so I correct myself "what the hell Grisson, I have had no case all night and now that am home and busy you have one for me!" I roll off Catherine as I know we won't be continuing this anymore. I close my eyes and listen to what Grissom is telling me and I feel Catherine get up and most likely going off to shower and get ready for the day.

After I finish my call with Grissom I mentally work out if I have time to join Catherine in the shower. I told Grissom I'll be at the scene within the next hour, so if we're quick I should make it.

I jump off the bed and make my way to the bathroom quietly so Catherine can't hear me. She is under the shower with her eyes shut as I climb in and put my arms round her waist. "Sara!!! Sure know how to make a girl have a heart attack" Catherine says as she turns round in my arms. She makes me moan now that her whole body pressed against mine. Cath leans up starts nibbling on my neck again as she know this sends me crazy.

"How long do we have?" she mumbles against me, sending shivers' down my body. Pulling her face up to me so am millimetres away from her lips

"30 minutes before I have to be out the door" I say before crashing my lips to hers. No more words are needed; we have been deprived of this time of over 3 weeks now.

I start were I left off earlier being both hand this time up to Catherine breast while pushing her body up against the tile wall, I smile into the kiss as Cath bites my bottom lip when she made contract with the cold wall.

With the soft moans and whimper Catherine is making I know she needs more then I am giving her, so I slowly work my right hand down her stomach, running my fingers down till I met the soft hair. Just as I am about to slide my finger further down I her Lindsey shouting for her mum

"What is it Lind's?" I ask for Catherine as she having a hard time forming any words at the moment, I move my hand so it resting on her stomach again and start placing small kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Ah Sara, do you know where mum is I can't find her?" I hear Lindsey mumble though the door.

"Am in here too honey, what wrong?" Catherine say after finely finding her voice, but now she started moving her hands up and down my sides. I have to bury my face in the shoulder so Lindsey can't hear me moan at the light touches.

"Oh right, they this man here to see you" Lindsey said her voice coming through the door. "He told me to tell you that Mr Ross is here"

Suddenly Catherine pushes me away and jumps out the shower, graping a towel before opening the door to Lindsey telling her that she will be down in a minute and to make Mr Ross a drink. Shutting the door again Catherine leads against while I start to get out the shower walking over to her.

"I forgot he was coming today, he came to value the house for us" Catherine explains to me with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Okay" I push the blond hair away from Catherine face tucking it behind her ear "I guess we will have to continue this some other time"

Catherine now has her arms round my waist pulling me closer to her "we have been saying that for the last 3 weeks now. I will so gland when next week comes and we are both off work and Lindsey away at camp" Catherine says while gently kissing along my jaw bone then moving to kiss me fully on the lips.

Before we get carried away I push away remember they is a Mr Ross waiting downstairs for Catherine and I have to get back to work. Without saying anything Catherine knows it time to stop and opens to the bathroom door, we both get redressed. Then make are way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I pull Catherine close and give her a quick passionate kiss.

"I have to go, I may see you at work if not later tonight" I say after pulling away, making my way to the front door. Just before stepping out the door I turn round one last time to find Catherine behind me. I give her one last kiss on the lips "I love you"

"Love you too" Catherine says while pushing me out the door. Roll on next week, no more interruptions.


End file.
